


O Brave Soldier

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: A fic inwhich Brian and Rog are your dads. Written for Roger (my friend, obviously).





	O Brave Soldier

I sighed softly, setting my disgustingly heavy backpack on the couch. I tried being quiet, walking across the shiny wooden floors of my home. My feet dragged, my head drooped, and altogether I felt absolutely exhausted. It’d only been two days of exams, but my social energy had already given out. Unluckily, while trying to make coffee, I drop the ceramic cup I planned to fill.

“Ah, shit.” I mumble under my breath, leaning over to start picking up glass. Before I could get even a chunk in my hand, however, there was a hand on my back.

“Language. And, let me.” I jumped, surprised by my father's presence.

“What- oh. Uh.. Okay. Sorry if I woke you up, dad.” I spoke softly, stepping aside so Brian could kneel down with a dustpan. 

“It’s alright. We shouldn’t sleep so long anyhow, we were going to go to the studio today.” My eyes averted Brian’s, and my shoulders slumped forward.

“Oh..kay.” Just before I could possibly continue, changing the subject as I felt prone to, I heard my much more enthusiastic dad bound down the stairs loudly. 

“Hi Pap.” Roger grinned at me. 

“Hey lil me.” I huffed at him loudly, accepting the hug and hugging back tightly.

“Sorry if I woke you up.” I repeated to my Papa, resting my head against his shoulder. I could just about… within seconds my eyes were dropping closed. My social energy had been completely worn out, and I needed more than a short nap. Brian sighed, throwing away the glass shards and coming over to pick me up from Roger’s shoulder. I kept my eyes closed, just teetering on actual sleep. Roger smiled softly, watching as his husband carefully brought me to the couch. 

“Long day?” He inquired, sitting down next to Brian, who held me close to his chest. 

“Must’ve been. He broke a cup.” The two chatted quietly, Brian stroking my hair absently. A comforting silence overcame them for a while, during which I fell asleep. 

* * *

“I miss this.” Roger whispered, eyes staring lovingly at us.

“Yeah? What part, him being quiet, or us being together?” Brian jabbed, and Roger hit his arm softly with a snort.

“Oh, fuck off. No, I miss all of it. Reminds me of when he was little. I swear you didn't leave his side once until he started going to school.” Brian smiled fondly, nodding a little.

“Yeah, I remember. Don’t act so innocent, you cried like a baby the second we walked out of that building.”

“Shut up, bitch.” I started stirred a little, and Brian rubbed my back. Roger cleared his throat,

“But, I do. Sometimes I look at him.. and It’s so… I just feel like he's grown up so fast. And we haven’t seen any of it. God, we just..” Brian nodded, seeing Roger tear up.

“He did seem a little sad when I told him we were going to go to the studio today… Do you think we work too much?” Roger dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. He looked up and looked out the window. He stared out at the still trees, at the sun setting, the warm grass. He pat my shoulder and shook me, waking me up. Brian furrowed his brows.

“Roger?! What the h-”

“Papa?” I asked with a yawn, voice now scratchy and more reminiscent of Rogers. I saw him grin at me through bleary eyes, and he whispered,

“Let's go out tonight.” Brian looked only more confused.

“Rog, I love your enthusiasm, but-”

“I’m going to call Fred. We can’t make it. We’re going out.” 

“Dad…”

“I know, you’re tired. Long day. Just trust me, alright?” He asked, holding out his hand. I stared for a moment, before sitting up and taking it.  I tripped over Brian’s leg as Roger helped me up, just barely collecting myself to rush with Roger to the front door. 

“Paps, I love you, but what the hell are we doing?” I laughed as he pulled me out, watching as he waved to Brian. Brian groaned,

“Alright. I’m coming, I’m coming! Hold on!” Was all I heard with Roger’s jingling keys. He guided me to the car, opening the back door. The Volvo was a special gift from John for my 16th, and I remembered getting it vividly. He spoke fondly of the stories he had in it, ranging from rushing to school for a test, all the way to rushing to the hospital with his wife due for her first labour. I smiled softly as Roger closed the door.

Brian bounded out, laughing as Roger opened the passenger door for him. 

“M’lady.” The giggles coming from both men were intoxicating.

“God, you wish.” Brian watched as Roger closed the door. Roger tried sliding over the car cooly. He ended up scooting halfway before getting up and walking. Brian shook his head. I laughed, watching Roger get in.

“Papa, c’mon. Where are we going?” I tried again as Roger started the car and adjusted the mirror. He only looked into the mirror and flashed a wink. 

“Don’t even try, Roggie. You know your father,” despite his words, I could see the flash of affection in his eyes as he looked at Roger, “once his minds set on something, there’s no going back.” I sat back and stared out the window. The skies oranges and pinks faded into a dark blue, scattered with sparkly stars and the bright moon. I traced a non existent constellation as we went down the long, empty road.

It didn’t take long before we stopped. Roger got out, and ran to the trunk. Brian and I stepped out, and noticed just where we were. 

“Rog? What  _ are _ we doing here?” I looked around, grinning at the large empty lot. It was a camping lot, a dirt driveway into a field clearing that had a wide half ring of trees surrounding it. Brian walked to the trunk, and sighed softly. “Oh- my lord. Here, let me. You should’ve just…”

“It’s more fun as a surprise!” I heard their banter behind me, and I walked further into the clearing. The crickets were almost deafening. I turned to see Brian with a large telescope over his shoulder, and Roger with a blanket in his hands.

“I’ve been hiding this thing in your car for weeks. Dunno how you didn’t see it.” Roger laid out the blanket, and Brian started setting up the telescope next to it. I laughed, and watched Roger sit on the blanket. “Well? C’mere!” He gestured me over, and so I sat beside him. He only clicked his tongue and pulled me into his lap. 

“There. All set. Let’s see… Oh, look Roger,” Brian sat down next to us, patting my shoulder and pointing up at the night sky. “You remember that one, right?” He asked, and I stared up at the cluster of dots.

“Which one?” I asked, and Brian gently took my hand to guide out the constellation. I thought for a moment. “Easy. Orion?” I could tell just by the guide alone, but Brian grinned happily.

“Yes! Smart boy. If only we could get him to see it, now.” Roger huffed, staring up with us. 

“They are beautiful. I just don’t see any connect the dot patterns like you science nerds.”

“Says the Biology major?” Brian scoffed, though both men were grinning. Brian got on his knees, and started looking through the telescope.  

“See any planets, Dad?” I asked, and got out of Roger’s lap to crawl over next to him. Roger laid down, and Brian hummed.

“Mm...maybe… Yes! Look there. Mercury. How Ironic.” Brian moved so I could see, happily staring at the dot of a planet.

“Woah… Uncle Freddie would love it.” I laughed, and felt Brian’s hand rubbing my back. 

“You’ll have to show him what you know about the planet next time we go see him. I’m sure he’ll be impressed.” Brian laughed. I sat back, staring up at the stars again. I noticed Brian move, and soon my two dads were laying next to each other. Roger grinned, and pat his leg.

“C’mon little man. Lay with us.” He spoke softly, and so I did. The two wrapped me up in their encompassing love, small kisses being pressed to each of my temples, and soft I love you’s being transferred.

“Thank you Papa.. I love you too. Both of you.” I whispered, my eyes dropping closed again. I could feel Brian and Roger lean over me, kissing softly before I passed out once again.


End file.
